Paint me like one of those french girls
by Krystalrose87
Summary: I wrote this a little while ago now it was my first long fanfiction. i hope that you enjoy it and im sorry about my grammar.


This fanfiction is my first ever and it's about Leonardo has requested some new models to pose for some new paintings he would be doing but he wouldn't be expecting what's around the corner and it would be set before Ezio's family is killed and before he becomes an assassin and also its a yaoi themed fanfiction with Ezio and Leonardo there is sexual, swearing, violence, homophobia and a lot of Italian words in this fanfiction anyway enjoy : ).

Paint me like one of those French girls.

Leonardo wanted some new models for his paintings about the male anatomy. Strong handsome men with good slender bodies and a good muscle mass behind them, With the addition of being well equipt in other areas for when he gets to those parts of painting the male anatomy, and not for his own pleasure.

He was a very good and loyal friend of the powerful and wealthy Auditore family. He had known Maria Auditore since he was just a teenager; he is now 24 years old. He asked her if her eldest son would be interested in modelling for his paintings but he said no, He was too busy chasing after women and drinking wine until the sun come up the next morning. Maria told him that her second eldest son would do it for him.

1476 The Auditore Courtyard

Maria is out in the courtyard watering some flowers as she usually did each morning when she sees Giovanni off to work. Ezio walks into the courtyard with Federico, It's obvious they was out all night again. They froze as soon as they saw their madre. Federico ran up to her and kissed her on the cheek, " Buongiorno Madre!" he said cockily. His hair all over the place, so was his clothes. Maria thought 'he was with one or more courtesans last night', But he ran inside the house before she could say anything to him. Ezio walked up to her slowly rubbing his sore head from the amount of wine he drank last night, His face was a bit pasty looking then the usual.

"You don't look too well son what did you and you're brother do last night?" Maria asks,  
"I can't even remember what we did it's all a big blur madre." Ezio answers honestly.  
"You're padre was worried about you two last night." Ezio just waved her off and rolled his eyes when she says that to him.  
"Madre, me and Federico can take care of ourselves now we are grown men".  
A proud smile creeps onto her face when he says that to her she gently caresses his cheek feeling the stubble on his face.  
"I know my dolce ragazzo, I wanted to have a word with you anyway."  
He thinks 'I'm gonna get another lecture once again!' He pulls a face at Maria as to say I don't need this right now.  
He walks over with his madre to one of the benches in the courtyard and sits down with her.  
"Is something wrong madre?"  
" No of course not, but do you remember that your brother did not want to be one of Leonardo Da Vinci's model because of the rumours that he was courting another man about your age he was accused of sodomy?" Maria asks her son.  
"Yes I do madre."  
"Well I don't think any of it is true it's just vicious tongues at work just to get coins anyway I volunteered you to be one of his models."  
Ezio smiles, his inflating ego is slightly larger than the other part of him is screaming "WHAT?!" at the same time.

"Va bene madre I will do it, but did he say what paintings they will be?" Ezio asks after returning from his thoughts.  
"No he didn't I'm afraid figlio, but he is one of the nicest men you could ever meet Ezio." She smiles at Ezio.

"Did you say that I'd be over there right away?"  
"I said that you would be over early evening Ezio."  
"Bene, does he live far away?"  
"No he's just a few streets away. You will find it easily enough, He has a dark oak door with an angel that he carved himself on to it."  
"Va bene, I'm going to get some sleep now madre, could you get Federico to wake me when it's early evening?" Ezio rises from the bench while asking his last question.  
"Of course Ezio" Maria smiles up at him.

Ezio walks inside the Auditore house, Though the big hallway he runs up the stairs to his bedroom. It is a rather big bedroom, Decorated in a rich royal crimson red with a black design on the walls, Toped off with rich furnishings.  
He takes off his shoes and drops down on his bed, His head still pounding from his and Federico's night of drinking, The courtesans entertaining both of them all night. He closes his eyes and drifts off into a deep sleep.

It's early evening when Federico silently walks around the other side of Ezio's bed using his assassin skills that his padre has been teaching him. He grabs the other feather pillow on the other side of the bed, Then proceeds to whacks Ezio as hard as he can in the face with it, He shouts "WAKE UP! PEZZO DI MERDA!"

Ezio opens his eyes and shakes his head, He looks at Federico and snarls at him. Federico just smiling down at him with a shit eating smile on his face, Ezio sits up "VAFFANCULO FEDERICO!"

He stands up and looks in the big mirror on the wall. "You're not going to that Da Vinci's place are you? I heard that he's frocio." Federico asks.

"It's just harpies spreading rumours, That's what Madre said. She and padre have known him since we was bambinis. I'm going now , ciao Federico." Ezio says before leaving Federico in his room.

Ezio walks out of the bedroom, down the stairs, through the hallway where he opens the grand door as he leaves the Auditore house. He walks out of the courtyard and starts to walk down the street in the direction in which Maria had told him to go to get to the artist's house. He would have taken the rooftops to get there faster, But then he would have no way of seeing the door with carved angel that his madre was talking about.

He keeps on looking at the doors, As he turns a corner and sees the door that he has been looking for, The one with the hand carved angel that matches his mother's description. As he walks closer to it he gets interrupted by a group of four noble women in expensive big dresses giggling they look at him, He smirks at them and bows his head politely " belle donne" He stares at the ladies as they walk away still giggling.

He knocks loudly on the door, Hoping it was the right house he leans close to the door, He hears someone cause a racket, Leonardo opens the door "BUONGIORNO!"

The man's excited behaviour surprising Ezio. He wasn't expecting Leonardo to look like the man that he does. He is pale, lean and skinny. There doesn't seem to be an ounce of fat on him at all that is in the wrong place. Although this was hard for a person to see the artist's body shape, His body covered by a dark green tunic with golden designs over the chest area. The sleeves matched this design, Leonardo, by what Ezio can see is wearing a white plain baggy shirt underneath it. The outfit was covered at the back by a long, red cape the followed behind him. Leonardo had black pants, Similar to his own, but not as tight. The brown boots, Were also quite like Ezio's, Just with a different design. He is a little smaller in height compared to Ezio.

He looks at Leonardo's face, A skinny but such a handsome face indeed. His cheeks and nose dusted in light freckles that have came out in the Florentine sun. His hair above shoulder length with a wave to its shape was a shade of light blonde, Ezio would have loved to run his fingers through it just to see if it was as soft as it looked. A bright red Beret tilted on the side of his head, giving him somewhat of a serious artist look. The look overall made Ezio's pene stir a little.

Leonardo had a little nose that was pointed at the end but it was perfect for his striking and different looks. He also had a blonde and neatly kept goatee and slightly thinner lips than his own. The younger male would of love to of kissed them never having to stop, But he couldn't. He also had blonde eyebrows and eyelashes but the best part of him was his piercing sky blue eyes. Ezio could feel himself wanting to just melt into them. The man was a piece of art in himself. If Ezio were not to know any better he would have thought an angel that has descended from the heavens above and decided to make his home here.

"Are you Leonardo Da Vinci?" Ezio asks.  
"Si, that's me! Oh your Maria Auditore's son," Leonardo thinks for a moment, "Ezio?"  
"Si, I am Ezio Auditore."

Leonardo didn't expect Maria's son to look so handsome and so flawless. He has a tanned olive coloured skin tone to his flawless skin.  
He was a little taller than himself with a bigger build then to what Leonardo is. More broad perfect muscle mass for a man of his age, His legs looked very toned, God knows what exercises he was doing in his spare time. in his spare time he's look's at chest he can see this vest is open wide seeing the dark hair dusted on his strong broad chest he looks further up to his strong oilve neck he see's a necklace he is wearing around his neck it look's expensive it looks like a brown leather rope with five very shiny silver bead's with patteren's carved into them 'i bet they are real silver' making his way up to his gorgeous head he had He had some shorter hair on the sides of his head but it rest of it was longer and tied into a little ponytail. Ezio's hair was thick and a very dark brown colour, his face was skinny he had stubble on his cheeks which you couldn't see it unless you was up real close. He had full and sensual lips that he would love to touch with his own, But he couldn't.  
He had dark bushish eyebrows, But it looks like Ezio trimmed them ever so often to make him appear groomed and tidy. His nose was on the bigger side but it suited his face perfectly. Ezio's eyes, Leonardo thought, my god they made him look so exotic, he couldn't put his finger on what colour they looked like more. It was between bright piercing amber and a golden colour, Giving them a colour similar to that of an eagle. Leonardo snaps back to reality.

Leonardo claps his hands together "Eccellente! Where are my manners please come in, I'm sorry about this mess."

Ezio gives Leonardo a warm smile and walks into his home. He looks around seeing his painting and his inventions 'Wow'. Ezio closes the door after him as he walks into Leonardo's workshop he walks over the sofa.

"I will just get some paints together, si?" Leonardo tells Ezio.  
Ezio sits down on the comfortable sofa, "va bene."

Leonardo walks to another room and grabs all of the paints that he needs for his painting of Ezio. He walks back into the main room where Ezio looking around the room from the sofa.

"I've got my things together now" Leonardo announces, "if you could, erm, remove your clothes for me?" The blonde man, forces out.  
"Er, what type of paintings are you doing?" Ezio asks before doing anything.  
"I was working on the male anatomy, but if that's a problem you can tell me." Leonardo was really hoping and praying that it wouldn't be a problem.  
"No, I just wasn't expecting that kind of painting but I will do nessun problema."  
"Brillante!" Leonardo says excitedly he walks over to the big blank canvas and picks up his paint palette. He starts squirting the paint that he needs onto it, keeping his back turned giving Ezio a little privacy.

Ezio unlaces his dark green vest with white patterns all over it that only Nobel men could afford, he then throws it on the sofa and lifts his white shirt over his head.  
Ezio grins cockily "So how undressed would you want me then maestro?  
Leonardo's stomach turns over when he hears Ezio's cool, Calm and collected smooth voice. His cheeks turn to a faint pink blushing hearing the dashing young man's voice. He thinks 'I must not turn around! Give him is privacy, cazzo.'  
Leonardo clears his throat, "If you wouldn't mind, nudo?" Luckily he had his back to Ezio, still mixing his paints, The blushing now spreading over a lot more over his freckled pale cheeks.

"Bene," Ezio thinks nothing of it and takes his knee length brown leather boots off and sits them by the sofa. He takes off his tight black and red patterned tight pants off, He smiles smugly and strokes his well chiseled broad chest dusted with dark hair all over it in all of the right places.

Leonardo turns around "Are you ready?"  
His eyes widen in surprise at the handsome young man's body. 'Not only got the face of an angel but the body of a Greek god.' Leonardo thinks. His eyes was travelling down his olive tanned Italian skin where there was chiselled hips was, Continuing further down to a strip of hair going from his navel right down to his pubic area when Leonardo sees Ezio member resting on a bed of dark curls. It's pretty thick and big considering that he is fully soft.  
Leonardo finally tear's his eyes away from his very, Very handsome young model Ezio just smiles at him.  
"I see that you like my body."  
Leonardo blushes more his face going bright red at this point, He tries to think of something clever to say.  
" Er, si of course, for a model. " he covers up, knowing it would only inflate Ezio's big ego more if he just simply just said 'Yes I love your body and I want to kiss it all over.'

He takes a deep breath and trys to himself calm down he can feel his own member getting hard he thinks 'oh merda! Someone please help me!'

He smiles at Ezio, "If you would like to just lie down on here for me please?" Leonardo asks, Trying to be professional.

Ezio can see he is making the shy artist squirm. There is an even better, A more luxurious and comfortable sofa just in front of the canvas. Leonardo has put a white sheet over it in order to paint Ezio lying down on it.

"If you could just lie down on your side there, per favore." Leonardo asks, keeping the professional front.

Ezio still wearing a big grin on his flawless young face he sits down on the sofa. Getting comfortable he lies down just as Leonardo told him to.  
Ezio looks at Leonardo as he walks around the other side of the canvas, He can't take his eyes off of Ezio completely naked on his sofa posing ready for him to paint him. Leonardo takes one deep breath and start's making some brush strokes on the canvas to start his painting.

Four hours later now, it's late evening now. Ezio's body is starting to stiffen up, he is beginning to fidgeting around on the sofa, getting restless.

"Would you like a break Ezio?" Leonardo asks.  
Ezio gives him a polite smile "si per favor maestro."

Leonardo walks over to the kitchen area in his house he picks up a bottle of wine "Would you like a glass Ezio?"

Ezio knows that he really shouldn't not after that really bad headache due to the night before. But then he thinks 'What the hell, I might as well have a drink with this guy get to know him more and enjoy myself in the process.'

Ezio struts over full of confidence despite being fully naked, he smiles at Leonardo knowing that he is really shy about him being naked while in a close proximity.

Ezio takes one of the glasses full of a rich dark red wine, It smells really nice and expensive at that.

"Thank you", the younger male raises his glass to the artist, never taking his eyes off of Leonardo like a predator stalking his prey. He raises the glass to his full lips and take's a few gulps of the wine, still feeling Ezio's gaze on him the whole time.

Ezio smiles at Leonardo "This is really good wine, I like a lot"  
"Thank you it is one of my favourite wines. Wouldn't you're parents must be worried that you have been gone for so long?"  
"Oh no they know where I am and I can get back in the house easily enough. So when do I get to see this painting then?" He smirks at Leonardo.  
"It's half done, but I only want you to see it when it's completely finished." He tells Ezio before taking two huge gulps of wine, finishing the whole glass."

"Woah, easy there Leonardo " he chuckles as he is watching Leonardo, thinking 'Is he trying to get himself drunk?' is he still gonna be able to paint?'

"So I bet you have a lot of girlfriends then?" Leonardo asks, instantly becoming jealous when he asks Ezio that. 'Why did I ask him that, of course he has he's probably got young women queuing up outside of the Auditore house.'  
"Oh no, I am just experimenting at the moment you know while I am young. But there is one girl that I like a lot." Ezio can feels his face warming up and butterflies in his lower stomach whenever he talks or sees or even thinks about Christina, his first ever true love.

"Ah, so you're in love then?" Leonardo asks, already knowing the answer. Ezio frowns a little, being in denial, "Well I wouldn't say that exactly." His blood begins rushing to his big, thick member, hardening a little bit. Leonardo sees this, 'He, oh mio dio, he's getting excited just don't look at it.'  
Leonardo feels the wine getting to his head, feeling a little bit light headed he can't tear his eyes away from Ezio's big member.  
"Er, your, erm, getting a bit, er, excited there Ezio," Leonardo managers to stutter out. Ezio looks down and laughs he's getting harder and a lot stiffer by the minute.  
"Don't you like it Leonardo?" Ezio says, arrogantly.

Leonardo blushes hard, 'oh merda! Why is he asking me that? Does he know about my past?' Leonardo blushes, "well I can't have you posing like that."  
Ezio looks down at his member, He is fully hard he looks back up and smiles at Leonardo.  
"Is that right what are we going to do about it then?"  
"Follow me Ezio," Leonardo tells the younger man.

He stands up and walks to the first sofa that has Ezio's clothes on he follows Leonardo to the sofa.  
"Now sits down and parts your legs for me, please?" Leonardo instructs.  
"It depends, what you are gonna do to me Leonardo?" He wink's at him.  
"Just do it ragazzo carino." He smiles at Ezio and blushes, Leonardo turns his back towards Ezio he walks over to a cabinet, opening one of the drawers he pulls out a little jar of a yellow liquid that he has created himself for situations such as this one.

He smiles and turns back toward Ezio, he gets on his knees between Ezio's opens his legs, allowing full access to his hard thick big pene and his balls. Leonardo runs his hand's slowly up Ezio's tanned hairy legs, he opens the jar and dips his hand in the substance then places the jar on the floor with his other hand.  
He looks up into Ezio's golden eyes as he strokes the liquid up Ezio length and on his balls. Rubbing it in really well Ezio's breathing gets quicker, he is very excited already, just by Leonardo touching and stroking his length. He leans in close to Ezio's penis and licks slow circles around the sensitive head of Ezio's cock.  
Ezio's got his hands in his hair while Leonardo is teasing his big, rock hard cock. 'Mio dio, he is too good at this I must be dreaming. He is the most bello'uomo' man I've ever set eyes on and he is great at working my pene.'

Leonardo has his right hand cupped around Ezio's balls, His left hand is around his penis, he is working his way down to the base of his cock licking and sucking it all the way down teasing Ezio, making him go out of his mind with pleasure.  
Ezio slides one of his hands down his strong chest, Down his stomach to where Leonardo is. He slides one of his strong hands through Leonardo's soft golden locks. 'This man is so bene at doing this, If he carriers on I will come in soon enough.'  
Leonardo stops licking and sucking Ezio's cock, Ezio whimpers as Leonardo stops and begins pouting.  
"Oh I'm not done yet ragazzo" he gives Ezio a sexy grin, stroking his penis for a few more times. Then he takes the head of Ezio's cock into his mouth.

Ezio lets out a few curses mixed in with his moans, his back arching when Leonardo takes the head of his penis into his wet and hot mouth.  
His hand massaging the back of Leonardo's skull with his finger tips. Leonardo takes him deeper into his mouth sucking him harder and faster this time he can feel the swipes of the artist's soft tongue against his sensitive cock.

Ezio's head hangs off the back of the sofa, a light red tint crosses his olive complexion. "Oh, Leo, per favour, scopami!" Ezio moans out loudly.

Leonardo stops sucking Ezio's very hard raging pene, instead he begins running his right hand up and down it very slowly, teasing Ezio more. 'Ezio is being very loud and vocal. I love that he is letting go and is being like that.'

Leonardo looks up at Ezio, As Ezio is stares into his piercing sky blue eyes he can't help but think that they are so beautiful, he hasn't seen any that light in his life up until now.

"You might wanna keep it down bello ragazzo people will talk." Leonardo tells Ezio.  
"I can't help it your skills just so grande, Where did you learn to do that?" He asks with general curiosity.  
Leonardo smiles up at him "Oh just from a few ex-lovers of mine."  
Ezio smiles down at Leonardo, who is still between his legs.  
"Oh, really? I will be quite I promise" He claps his free hand tightly over his mouth.

Leonardo moans as Ezio's hand is still massaging the back of his skull through his golden locks. "Oh, wow Ezio, that's very nice."  
He then leans into Ezio's hard penis again, Taking the head of it into his skilled and experienced mouth.

Ezio is moaning into his hand, They are barely muffed moans as Leonardo takes him deeper than before into his mouth, taking half of his big hard cock going inside of his mouth his head bobbing up and down.

Ezio is staring down at the blonde man that is giving him the best blow job he has ever had in his life so far, A lot better than any women who has ever pleased him, Drunk or sober none of them even came close to matching up to this man.

Leonardo takes him deep into his throat opening it up, stopping his gag reflex he is going right down to the base of his cock. Ezio's dark wild curly pubic hair tickling at his nose sucking him even harder and even faster this time, He is squeezing his balls gently.

"Ooh! Cazzo, Leo! I can't hold on anymore I am so close." He moans out loudly. Leonardo feels Ezio cock twitch more in his mouth, he stop's sucking his cock and takes it out of his mouth, it is pulsating. Leonardo can see it twitching, He looks at Ezio his face is flushed a crimson red, his pupils dilated from all of the excitement and from him being so close to his climax. His breathing heavy and he is sweating, The sides of his hair stuck to his face, His chiseled chest glistening.

"Come on, stand up quickly." Leonardo commands.  
Ezio stands up in all of his naked glory. "Why? What are you going to do now?" He looks down at the blonde, innocent looking artist even though Ezio knew now that he was far from innocent. He liked it, The thought alone turned him on and interested him.

"I'm not going to do anything, it is you that is going be doing something in a minute, mi hai capito? " Leonardo goes down and sucks each of Ezio's balls into his mouth one at a time teasing him that was the last straw, Ezio he comes with a very loud moan, almost a scream if there was any people out on the street at this time of a night they would be easily able to hear him climaxing. Leonardo takes his bright red beret off of his head when he notices Ezio is about to ejaculate.

Leonardo's face is right by Ezio's cock, Some cum squirts out into his hair, some on his freckled pale cheeks, some on his goatee and his nose. He opens his mouth and puts Ezio's cock inside, He's moaning even more now. He comes into Leonardo's willing mouth. 'He is one kinky artist! And I love that this just keeps on getting better and better.' Ezio finds himself staring at Leonardo's lips.

He is shaking all over from Leonardo making him cum so hard. Leonardo swallows all of Ezio's hot seed all at once. He smile's up at Ezio, Ezio smiles down at him, his face a shade of red from climaxing so hard. 'He is bellouomo and l'uomo viziosa this is too good to be true and he looks so good with my sperm all over his face.' Ezio thinks.

"I see that your all done for now then?" Leonardo says smiles up at him seeing Ezio's member softening back onto those dark sexy curls. He stands up a bit wobbly at first, his knees are sore. He walks into his bathing area, he takes a towels and wipes off all of Ezio's left over seed on his face, he proceeds to hangs the towel over the shiny copper tin bath tub before walking back into the main studio room. Leonardo walks back to the canvas of the half painted picture, Ezio is already lying down on the other sofa in front of the canvas he sets the rest of his wine down by the sofa. Leonardo gets back to painting the rest of the picture.

Three hours later, it's nearly the following day. Leonardo smiles happily at his piece of art he has been working on non stop all night with this gorgeous new young male model.

"I think we are done here for tonight il mio amico" Leonardo smiles at Ezio, he is still very aroused by him still being naked in his house.  
Ezio smiles at Leonardo, 'he is so bell'uomo, even though I've never ever been attracted to men, only women.' Leonardo is busy packing his things away until the next time he will get to paint this gorgeous young male model again. While Ezio is getting changed, Leonardo tries his hardest not to watch the man get getting dressed.

Ezio walks over to the other sofa, he puts his tight pants back on, then his white shirt and then his green vest on top of that lastly he puts his boots back on.

Leonardo turns around to see Ezio's gorgeous body being covered by his clothes again. He believes that Ezio should just walk around naked all the time. He smiles and walks over the door, Ezio follows him  
"You best get home, your parents will be worried even if they know where you are." Leonardo tells him.  
"Si you're right there."

He leans down to the slightly smaller male he takes his face with both hands, he kisses Leonardo on the lips. Leonardo kisses Ezio back, his heart feeling like it has just stopped in his chest. He really wasn't expecting that. He steps back and looks at Ezio, He's got the cutest pink tint to his cheeks. Ezio feels the heat rising to his face but shakes it off. Ezio smiles at Leonardo.

"I have no idea why you're blushing, Not long ago you was giving me a blow job and you're a grande kisser. You definitely know how to use those talented lips of yours." He smiles down at Leonardo and strokes his cheek affectionately.

"You best go I will see you tomorrow I really enjoyed tonight. " he says excitedly.  
"Me too, Leonardo," He gives Leonardo a cheeky boyish smile before leaning into him and kissing Leonardo again on his lips, just a peck so he would want more. Leonardo deepens the kiss, grabbing Ezio's head he crashes their lips together, his tongue sliding into Ezio's mouth. They both moan, as they take a breath. Ezio uses this chance to slide his own tongue into Leonardo's mouth, their tongues fight for dominance, switching between the two men's mouths. As Leonardo pulls away he smiles at Ezio and bites his lower lip.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't control myself, I hope you didn't mind." Leonardo says, feeling himself blushing about what he just did

Ezio kisses him back and smiles.  
"We can do more of that tomorrow giovane one," Leonardo tells him.  
Ezio feels a burst of butterflies stirring in his stomach when he says that. 'Come on, I have to go now. I will see him for longer tomorrow.' Ezio tells himself.

Leonardo opens the carved door for Ezio, He walks out of his house and out into the night before he turns around.  
"Buona notte and sogni d' oro Leonardo" Ezio bows his head politely to Leonardo.  
Leonardo smiles at Ezio "And the same to you, il mio amico."

'Va bene, now just get your legs working.' Ezio thinks to himself. He turns around and walks away from Leonardo's house.

Leonardo just keeps on staring at him until he disappears completely into the night before he closes the door. Leonardo hasn't felt this happy for a few months now, when his latest lover left him.

Ezio looks around to see if anyone's around the streets or dead. He looks at a few houses and wears a devilish smile as he runs to one of the houses and starts to climb up it. He gets to the rooftop and starts to running and jumping from one rooftop to another until he gets to the Auditore household, where he climbs down a little bit until he sees his bedroom window still wide open, he jumps in through the window into his bedroom.

He walks over to his big soft double bed and just drops down on it he closes his eyes just for a second. The first thing he sees is that blonde artists face and how bell'uomo he is. He doesn't even look like your standard Italian man with dark hair dark eyes and olive tanned skin. He has never seen a man with pale skin freckles with pure blonde hair, blonde goatee and eyebrows and with pure sky blue eyes before. He just so beautiful he should of been a model himself.

He smiles and closes his eyes he dreams about that gorgeous blonde man as he falls to sleep with a big smile plastered across his face.

Ezio is lying on his stomach his head turned to one side on the pillow, Federico is standing by the door watching him.  
"Ah the bella addormentata is finally awake!" he says loudly  
Ezio cracks his eyes open by the sound of his brother's loud voice waking him up. He mumbling curses under his breath, he has never been a morning person in his life.

He mumbles tiredly "What do you want Federico?"  
"I just wanted to know if you went to model for Da Vinci last night? But seeing as you have slept in your clothes..."  
Ezio sits up on his bed "Maybe I did what's so wrong with that? And by the way Federico you're not my Madre."

He just laughs, "what is with you being all defensive fratellino, has he turned you?"  
"What do you mean by that? Turned me into what?" Ezio can feel his blood boil as Federico is saying that, he's getting more angry and more irritable by the minute with Federico. what is his older brother trying to say?  
"I mean him turning you into another one of him fratellino." Federico practically spells it out.  
"I still don't understand Federico," he says it slowly gritting his teeth.

Federico laughs loudly, "you're so oblivious Ezio, I meant about him being a homosessuale, basically he likes to put his pene into men's stronzis. Do you get it now?"

As fast as he can Ezio stands up and runs over to Federico, slamming him against the wall, his head bangs off of the hard wall.

Federico continues his laughter, "I KNEW IT THAT YOU HAD FEELINGS FOR THAT FINOCCHIO I CAN SEE IT YOUR INFATUATED WITH HIM!"

Ezio's face is full of rage that he wants to take out on Federico. He grabs Federico's neck with both hands choking him with the strongest grip he can muster.

" IF YOU EVER TALK ABOUT HIM LIKE THAT EVER AGAIN I WILL BEAT YOU UNTILL NOBODY RECOGNISES YOU AND THEN I WILL RIP OFF YOUR TESTICOLI AND SHOVE THEM DOWN YOUR GOLA! YOU CAZZO STUPIDO PEZZO DI MERDA! JUDGING PEOPLE THAT ARE DIFFERENT FROM YOU JUST TO GET A KICK OUT OF IT! I DONT KNOW WHO YOU THINK YOU ARE! "

Federico's face goes a bright shade of red, Ezio's hands turn white from the amount of force and pressure he is putting on his neck, cutting off the oxygen to Federico's brain. He finally lets go of Federico's neck, the elder starts coughing and wheezing gasping for air.

Ezio leans down and whispers in Federico's ear, " if you, ever, even say his name again or even look at him in the wrong way or say –anything- about him I will have your culo, got it?"

Federico just nods when he says that, he is too busy trying to get his breath back again, his head pounding and his neck hurting from the now forming bruises coming up on his neck.

Ezio storms out of the hallway and down the stairs. He looks into the rooms to see if anybody else was in there that heard his and Federico's arguing, thankfully nobody was in any of the rooms that he can see. He walks to the main front door he opens the door and slams it closed as hard as to let Federico know that he is furious at him.

How he acted and what he said about his beautiful artist he thinks 'scopare questa! I'm going to go and see him, even if he won't be expecting me until sera, I am sure that he won't mind seeing me again before questa sera.'

He struts out of the Auditore courtyard and begins walking down to Leonardo's house. It looks a hell of a lot different than the last time he walk this path the previous evening. He keeps on walking getting his bearings remembering the little twists and turns that he had walked down to get to Leonardo's house.

Outside of Leonardo's house he sees the angel carved out on the door, it looks a lot like him. He knocks on the door loudly he proceeds to wait for fifthteen minutes before he thinks of leaving.

Leonardo shouts at Ezio he has just come back from the markets by the looks of things.  
"Ciao Ezio Auditore!," he shouts excitedly to him.  
'Why is he here visiting me this early, not that I am complaining about having the company of such a handsome charming young man.' Leonardo thinks. His face heats up from him blushing. 'Don't get all excited over him like a donna! Just act like you usual self,' he tells himself.

Leonardo has a few bags in his hands, as he walks over to the his house,Ezio grabs the two heavy bags off him. Having one in each arm, he gives Leonardo a charming smile. Leonardo just looks up at him when he grabbed his bags off of him.  
"Mi permetta Leonardo ".

He could of just melted there and then and the boiling hot Florentine weather doesn't help. 'This man gets better and better!' Leonardo thinks.

Leonardo smiles at Ezio when he says that, he finds his key and unlocks his door and opens it. He walks in first, over the kitchen area he opens one of the draws and throws his keys in there and closes it. When he turns around Ezio has put his bags on a desk with all of his papers on.

"So, er, why are you here so early for then Ezio?" he asked awkwardly.

Ezio smirks at the artist "well I just wanted to get that painting done, better sooner than later eh?" 'Yeah, real smooth,' Ezio thinks.

Leonardo just looks at him his heart sinks a little bit, he is just staring at his feet, pouting.

Ezio is just looking at him, it's got to of been the most adorable thing he has ever seen such a handsome man do in his life! 'Oh dio I feel so colpevole ora.'

Ezio strides over to where Leonardo is, he stands right in front of him. He's a little taller and broader built to how slender, lean and smaller Leonardo is. He still holds the same position and the same pout on his lips. Ezio smiles he lifts one of his hands he tilts Leonardo's face up to his.  
"And to see you aswell Bello" Ezio adds in, smoothly. Leonardo wears a cute lopsided smile on his face.  
"Do you mean that?"  
Ezio, still smiling he tells Leonardo, "Si faccio ogni parola."  
Leonardo smiles up at Ezio, he looks into the unusual exotic amber, golden eyes of his, Ezio is so romantic.

Leonardo snaps out of Ezio's trance. "Anyway we best get this painting finished." He says excitedly.  
Ezio grabs Leonardo's chin a bit firmer, he just stares up at Ezio's handsome face expecting him to let go of his chin.

Ezio leans down and whispers against Leonardo's lips his voice so sensual and sexy.  
"All I want Leonardo is another taste is that so bad?" He leans in more to his lips, he's practically inches away from Leonardo's lips.

Ezio smiles and whispers "What do you say then Leo?"

Leonardo's heart flutters when he hears Ezio's little nickname for only him. 'Just kiss him! He wants it! Just do it.' His mind screaming at him just to kiss Ezio, he feels his manhood hardening.

Leonardo wraps his arms around the taller man's neck, he kisses Ezio and closes his eyes. Ezio does the same thing, his hands on Leonardo's tight firm backside squeezing it a little bit with both of his strong hands.

Ezio deepens the kiss and his tongue enters Leonardo's mouth, moaning into Leonardo's mouth, his goatee scratching on Ezio's stubbly sensitive skin on his chin and around his lips. Leonardo slides his tongue into to Ezio's mouth deepening the kiss more than before. Both of the males moaning into each other's mouths, fiercely kissing, their tongues fighting wildly in each other's mouths for dominance over the other.

Leonardo is breathing heavily as he separates his lips from Ezio's he thinks 'Oh mio dio! e la migliore baciatore ho mai ha avuto.'

He snaps out of it, his hands slide over Ezio's big broad strong chest, he looks up at him.

"We best get this painting finished, if you could strip off again just like last time and lie on that sofa again for me per favore"  
Ezio smiles as he and he walks over to the other sofa where he takes off his knee high brown leather boots and sets them on the floor. He strips off his tight black and red patterned pants and folds them up neatly on sofa. He's naked once again, down there his big thick member hanging proudly against those dark pubic hairs again. He takes off his jade green and white designed vest and folds it up and places it on the sofa he strips off his white shirt and folds it up on the sofa like with the rest of his clothes.  
He smiles at Leonardo and struts over confidently to the sofa in front of the canvas he sits on the sofa and lies down the same position he was in the last time. Leonardo is standing behind the big canvas mixing up some paints on his palette.  
"Va bene lets start!"  
He takes one of his paint brushes and starts painting finishing off his piece of art.

Five hours later Leonardo has finally finished his master piece. He smiles at it, the painting has turned out very well, there's lots of colours and detail and time that has been put into it Ezio thinks 'infine' it seems of taken forever. His body is really stiff from him holding the same position trying not to move throughout all of that time he sits up.

"Oh cazzo, I've gone to sleep!" Leonardo laughs when Ezio says that.  
"Well I hope that isn't asleep," he points at Ezio's pene.  
"Oh no, that's always awake no matter what time what day or even where." He winks at Leonardo.  
Leonardo smiles at him "Vieni qui Ezio."

Ezio stands up and walks over to Leonardo he is smiling at him looking into those gorgeous sky blue eyes.

Ezio squats down to Leonardo's knees, he looks down at Ezio and smiles at him, He thinks 'what is he doing?' Ezio picks up Leonardo bridal style and kisses Leonardo. He stops for a moment,  
"Leo? Where is your bedroom?"

He smiles at Ezio and points up the stairs. Ezio smiles at him he walks across the living area up to the staircase Ezio starts walking up the creaky old wooden staircase while still carrying Leonardo.

As he gets to the top of the old stairs he touches Leonardo's lips.

"Non posso mai abbastanza della vostra labbra bellissime." Leonardo face blushes bright red, he turns Ezio head away from him.  
"Stop it you charmer, my bedroom is just that one there." Ezio sees he's got a few rooms spare. The house pretty big on the inside compared to what it looks like on the outside, he walks into Leonardo's bedroom and places him on the double bed.

"Let's get your clothes off shall we? and see that bel corpo." Ezio says smiling up at Leonardo while he unlaces his pants. He pulls them down, the artist is wearing some white briefs, he next pulls Leonardo's briefs down and throws them on the floor.

Ezio smiles up at him, "il tuo un grande uomo Leonardo."  
Leonardo's pene is a little smaller and a little skinnier and a lot paler compared to his but Ezio likes his size. Leonardo is fully hard already he's got a bed of blonde curly pubic hair but not as much as Ezio has. He gently kisses up Leonardo's treasure trail, the blonde line of hair that is going up to his navel Ezio sticks the tip of his tongue into Leonardo's navel.

Leonardo laughs out loud when Ezio does that, "don't do that Ezio! It tickles!"  
"Oh I won't Leonardo, but I do love making you squirm."  
Leonardo's face goes bright red, it don't help that he's got a raging hard on not far from where Ezio is, he doesn't even know if Ezio knows what to do with a man's pene and if he has or hasn't done it apart from tending to his own needs and desires.

Ezio lifts up Leonardo's shirt's his chest is pale and dusted with blonde chest hair that you could barely see and freckles everywhere, not missing a spot of his body some light and some dark. He can see Leonardo's ribs a little bit it, doesn't help that he doesn't eat much when he is working on his art or his inventions and other various projects. His stomach is flat as it can be, framed by his narrow hips.

Ezio kisses a trail up from Leonardo's navel up until his nipples, where he kisses his way up to Leonardo's right nipple. He circles his tongue around it and then sucks it into his mouth. Leonardo's moaning loudly and trying to rub his hard pene against Ezio's larger pene. But Ezio lies on his side to tease him more, his other hand goes to his other pink nipple he is flicking the sensitive nub getting the artists nipple hard. He rubs the little numb between his fingers while he's sucking on the other one making it rock hard and swollen as its glistening in Ezio's saliva.

Leonardo strokes Ezio dark straight thick hair, "are you done teasing me now ragazzo?"

Ezio smiles up at him and lies on his side, "Well that depends and I am not a ragazzo Leonardo."

He finger circling around Leonardo's right hardened nipple. Leonardo gives him a devilish smile before he turns himself over and straddles Ezio's hips. He pushes him back on the bed, and then lies down, he grinds his pene against Ezio's larger and thicker one. Ezio tips his head back and moans out loud.

Leonardo smiles when he Ezio moans he gets both of Ezio's hands and holds them above his head, his other hand on both of there penes. He slowly strokes them both at the same time. Both of them moan out like two whores at a brothel with so much pleasure.

Leonardo leans down and kisses Ezio hard on his mouth then he bites Ezio's ear lobe hard, Ezio yelps out in surprise  
"Get on your all fours for me ragazzo, now." Leonardo demands.

His voice went straight down to Ezio pene turning him on even more. 'He seems like the dominant type of man, I'm actually surprised by that and he is a lot stronger then he looks.'  
Leonardo lets go of Ezio's hand and he lets go on both of their penes, he gets off Ezio's chiselled hips. Ezio gets up and turns around on to get on all fours for the artist.

Leonardo leans over and pulls another one of those jars out of his nightstand draw.

He gets a devilish smile on he's angelic face he opens the jar and puts some on his hand he touches Ezio's olive smooth back. 'Mio dio even this man's back is sexy.'

He strokes his pene without the lube down Ezio's back, 'he has such flawless skin.'

He puts his hand with the lube on Ezio's pene. Ezio gasps the lube is very cool on his skin Leonardo starts stroking it on Ezio's cock and palles he is stroking the lube into his sensitive skin on his cock.  
Ezio's has his forehead down on the pillows, he is moaning loudly as Leonardo is stroking him slowly and teasingly.

"Please don't tease me Leo. Just take me! Per favore." Leonardo chuckles when Ezio says that, begging him for his release.

Leonardo leans over and whispers into Ezio's ear, "pazienza ragazzo tutte le cose buone sono dotati do pazienza." He should know, it was the story of his life and of his work as an artist and as an inventor.

He gets that devilish smile back again, he leans down to the firm tight toned ass, Leonardo slaps it hard. Ezio yelps in surprise when he does, 'I would never of thought a guy like him would be so adventurous in bed.'

Leonardo parts his ass cheeks, he sees Ezio's tightly puckered asshole he's got some dark hair around it and its trailing down to his ass back down to his balls.

Leonardo smiles and leans into Ezio have little puckered asshole he thinks "Oh great he's an anal virgin that's even better! I could teach him a few things." a naughty smile creeps onto his face.

He runs his tongue against the sensitive flesh, Ezio jumps in surprise and moans out loud again.

"LEO! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" He looks back at Leonardo, who looks up at Ezio.  
"It's ok Ezio, it just needs to be teased a little bit first before I stick my pene inside of it, just enjoy it."

Ezio looks behind him and smiles at Leonardo he lies his head back down on the pillow. 'He must trust me to let me do this to him or unless he is desperate.' Leonardo thinks.  
He bends back down and traces circles with his tongue around the entrance of the hole. Ezio just moaning more and more as Leonardo is working and teasing his little tight asshole.

He grabs the jar of the lube, opens it and scoops some out he rubs it over Ezio's asshole.  
Leonardo leans over Ezio to whispers in his ear.  
"You must always stay relaxed at all times ok? Don't ever tense up ok? Have you got it?"  
Ezio can feel Leonardo's hard pene pressing hard against his asshole, he moans out.  
"Va bene, maestro."

Leonardo smiles when Ezio says that, He puts a lot of lube on his finger he starts to very slowly edge it into Ezio's tight little hole.  
Ezio moans out. 'He seems to be enjoying it, so far so good' Leonardo thought. As his other hand was resting on Ezio's pene, not wanting him to come too soon, but to leave it until Leonardo was balls deep in Ezio's asshole.

Leonardo's thinking that was a delicious thought to make his new toy come very hard getting lost in his is own ecstasy. He thrusts a little bit more of his finger into Ezio's hole. 'Oh dio he is so tight.' He can tell that Ezio is totally relaxed in front of him, and he fully thrusts his finger all the way inside Ezio's tight hole.

"OH FUCK. MAESTRO!" he shouts out.  
Leonardo smiles wickedly when he shouts that out to Leonardo, "YES! THAT'S WHAT I WANT TO HEAR EZIO!"

He pounds his first finger in and out of Ezio very quickly. He is just moaning and biting onto his wrist hard trying to stop from moaning so much.

Leonardo it getting turned on by on Ezio moaning so much, it's obvious that Ezio wants Leonardo to take him all night long, make him Leonardo's property.

Leonardo slowly takes his finger out of Ezio's asshole he whimpers at the loss of Leonardo's finger. Leonardo puts more lube on two of his fingers, he put quite a bit on them now he slowly sides the two of them into Ezio's asshole. Being very careful not to hurt him his other hand grabs Ezio's left hip once he enters. He enters slowly into him, then forcing them fully into his asshole, Ezio moans out loudly.

Leonardo takes his two fingers out of Ezio's asshole, he looks down at his pene it's very hard and it is begging to be inside Ezio's very tight virgin ass. He sees the pre-cum dripping out of the head of his cock. He sits up and grabs Ezio's cock hard, Ezio hisses in surprise when he does that to his pene.

Leonardo leans over and whispers into Ezio's ear, "are you ready, puttana?"  
"Oh, si, I am maestro! I have been for a while now!" He shouts out excitedly. he can't wait for Leonardo big pene to be deep inside of his ass.  
"Va bene, just relax don't tense up it might hurt a little at first."

"I don't mind a bit of pain for a lot of pleasure maestro."  
Leonardo stops talking; he grabs the lube jar and scoops a hand full of lube all over his pene, stroking it all over as well some on Ezio's asshole. Leonardo takes a deep breath he crawls on his knees as close as he can to Ezio's asshole in one thrust he shoves the head of Leonardo's pene into his tight asshole.

Ezio moans out very loudly when Leonardo enters his ass. 'Oh, dio mio! He feels so good I could just let go right now but I can't!'  
He thrusts his pene half way into Ezio's ass. Ezio is biting the pillow, his face bright red. He is sweating. The front pieces of his dark hair sticking to the sweat on his perfect olive face. He pushes all the way inside of Ezio so that he is balls deep in his new lover's asshole. He stays there for a few minutes while he does he strokes Ezio's hard pene fast, trying to make him explode. Once Ezio's body has gotten used to his pene in Ezio's ass he starts to thrust in and out slowly at first, but gradually getting faster and faster. Ezio can't stop his muffled moaning while he is biting down hard on the pillow that's in front of him.

Leonardo hits a sweet spot deep inside Ezio's ass. "OH, CAZZO LEO! WHAT WAS THAT? IT FEELT SO GOOD!"  
Leonardo is smiling when Ezio almost collapses from the unexpected burst of pleasure.

"Oh? You mean this?" Leonardo thrusts hard into Ezio's ass again, he gets the same pleasurable tingle feeling running through his entire body. Ezio moans out very loudly once again.

Leonardo starts to get to a very punishing hard pace his balls slapping off of Ezio's tight ass. He's leaning over Ezio's back biting his neck hard and with his other hand he is stroking Ezio's cock as hard and as fast as he possibly can.

Leonardo is latched onto Ezio's neck biting very hard he can taste blood in his mouth. Ezio is just moaning, while Leonardo fucks him as hard as he can. He lets go of Ezio's neck  
'Oh no he's bleeding. I hope I'm not hurting him, but I'm sure he would say something if I was?" Leonardo worried.

Leonardo bites on his ear then he starts to whisper into Ezio's ear.  
"You know I love it when I can easily dominate men like you and make you moan out like a little puttanna that you are. I've seen the way women look at you as they try to get your attention, if only they found out what you're doing right now? You need to release now little puttanna, Oh I can't take this much longer you're so tight!"  
Ezio screamed aloud as Leonardo is pounding the hell out of Ezio's prostrate, he feels the tingling pleasure filling his whole body and his balls feeling heavier then usual he comes very hard on Leonardo's hand and all over the sheets on his bed squirt after squirt his body shaking uncontrollably.

"Good Ezio just let it all go." He is sucking on Ezio's neck further down this time from the deep bite mark he gave Ezio. He lets go of his pene and scratchers hard down his hips with one hand leaving red raw marks from Leonardo's short finger nails. His other hand holds Ezio neck and pulls his head back roughly, his nails digging into his neck as he is very close now to letting go himself. He leaves big red nails marks on his neck, he gets back up and he's still fucking him as fast and as deep as he can go, Ezio is moaning louder every time. He pulls hard on Ezio's little dark pony tail causing his head to be yanked back by the older male, his other hand scratches hard down his one smooth olive skin he is so close now he spanks Ezio's ass hard he yelps out when Leonardo does that.  
Leonardo shout's to him "BE A MAN!"  
He lets go of Ezio's hair and explodes his hot seed very deep into Ezio's ass. He is shaking a lot like Ezio was earlier he pene is now going soft again slowly.

He his breathing heavily he lies by the side of Ezio his chest and face are flushed and bright red to what they are used to be naturally pale. He smiles at Ezio, He can feel Leonardo's hot seed dripping out of his asshole, it's a little sore but he doesn't think about it.  
Ezio smiles at Leonardo, "that was the most amazing thing ever. I don't think I've had sex like that before and now I know what I was missing out on and to be honest I never thought you would have had that dominant and rough side to you, we really do need to do that again"  
Leonardo smiles at him. "Well I am very happy that you liked it, and that you think it was the best sex you have had"  
Ezio leans over and kisses his lips Leonardo kisses him back, they separate he snuggles up to Leonardo, he puts his head on Leonardo's chest and wraps his arm around his slim waist, Leonardo strokes Ezio's strong arm.

"I am sorry if I hurt you I did let loose a little more than me normally do, they look really sore"  
Ezio waves his worried concern off  
"Oh no, you didn't. I liked it actually. They look worse than they are Leonardo. Could I stay here tonight?"  
Leonardo is surprised that Ezio even said that to him, 'just say yes! Let him stay for as long as he wants.'

Leonardo smiles and strokes his dark thick hair affectionately, "Of course you can Ezio."

Before they both fell asleep, wrapped in each other's arms, they both thought 'is this love?'  
The two of males ended up falling asleep feeling happy and contented.

Italian translations

Madre - mother

Padre - father

Son - figlio

Good morning - buongirno

Beautiful man - bellouomo

Sweet boy - ragazzo carino

Pretty boy - bel ragazzo

Okay or i agree - va bene

Piece of shit - pezzo di merida

Fuck off - vaffanculo

Homosexual / faggot - frocio

Childeren - bambini

Goodbye - ciao

Bye pretty ladies - bye bella donnes

No problem - nessun problema

Master - maestro

Brillant - brillante

Naked - nudo

Shit - merda

Fuck - cazzo

Oh my god - oh mio dio

Good - bene

Boy - ragazzo

Please - per favore

Fuck me - scopami

Great - grande

Do you understand? - hai capito

Kinky man - l'uomo viziosa

My friend - il mio amico

Young - giovane

Goodnight - buonanotte

Sweetdreams - sogni d' oro

Brother - fratellino

Penis - pene

Assholes - stronzis

Homosexual / gay - omosessuale

Testicals - testicolari

Throat - gola

Stupid - stupido

Ass - culo

Fuck this - scopare questa

Evening - sera

Woman - donna

Allow me - mi permetta

Oh god - oh dio

I feel guily now - mi sento in colpa ora.

Gay / homosexual - finocchio

I do every word - faccio ogni parola

The best kisser iv ever had. - e la migliore baciatore oh mai avuto.

Come over here - vinei qui

I cannot get enough of your beautiful lips. - non posso mai abba stanza della vostra labbra.

Balls - palles

Patience boy all things good come with  
patience - pazienza raggazzo tutte le cose buone sona dotattido pazianza.

Whore - puttana

Excellent - eccellente

Your a great man - il tuo un grande uomo

Beautiful body - bel corpo

Finally - infine


End file.
